


Harder

by Candybara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candybara/pseuds/Candybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re awfully eager today,” you purred, your voice hitting coy, sultry tones he knew were meant to tease, but it hardly stopped him from moaning into your hair and pulling you tighter to the taut definition of his frame. </p><p>“Don’t act like you weren’t trying rile me up all the way through dinner,” he growled, dragging the sharp edge of an incisor down the rim of your ear. </p><p>You laughed an airy sort of laugh and slung your fingers through his tinted locks, feeling your heart flutter through a shaky beat as his lips slid against the arc of your throat. He pressed a series of wet, open-mouthed kisses to your pulse point before dropping his palms to the backs of your thighs, hoisting you up until your body was pinned between the hard jut of his hips and the cool plane of a nearby wall. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Taiga.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder

You barely had the time to pocket your key and toe off your shoes before Kagami was on you in the entryway of your apartment, making you start when you felt his breath hot against the side of your neck and his arms firm around the curve of your waist. He hugged you to his chest without warning, and you were all but stumbling over your own feet by the time he pressed his face into your shoulder, sucking at the skin that blanketed the line of your collarbone before finally managing to shrug off his blazer and toss it to the floor.

“You’re awfully eager today,” you purred, your voice hitting coy, sultry tones he knew were meant to tease, but it hardly stopped him from moaning into your hair and pulling you tighter to the taut definition of his frame.

“Don’t act like you weren’t trying rile me up all the way through dinner,” he growled, dragging the sharp edge of an incisor down the rim of your ear.

You laughed an airy sort of laugh and slung your fingers through his tinted locks, feeling your heart flutter through a shaky beat as his lips slid against the arc of your throat. He pressed a series of wet, open-mouthed kisses to your pulse point before dropping his palms to the backs of your thighs, hoisting you up until your body was pinned between the hard jut of his hips and the cool plane of a nearby wall.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Taiga.” Your breath stirred in your chest as Kagami sucked along the line of your jaw, drawing a rush of blood to the surface of your skin before parting his lips to bare his teeth against the smooth skim of your flesh. He left a trail of nips and hickeys down the slope of your neck, and by the time he started to work his mouth over the space just below your collarbone, you could already feel his length straining firm against your thigh, throbbing hard and seeping heat through the front of his pants.

“Then, are you trying to tell me,” he husked, “that you weren’t the one who slid your foot up my leg?” He caught the hem of your dress on shaky fingertips and shifted to hike the fabric up your hips, letting out a rough gasp as friction roused stimulation through the head of his clothed erection. “That it was— _hhnnh_ , just my imagination when you pushed your heel into my crotch and rubbed my dick under the table?”

A satisfied smirk tugged at the corners of your mouth as Kagami recounted the incident, shuddering through the memory of how meticulously your toes had worked against the underside of his shaft, how you had felt him grow hard under your touch and later spill beading droplets of arousal in his underwear until the cotton was nearly soaked through and he was struggling to keep from moaning all the way through the latter half of a three-course meal.

How quickly the frustration all started to come back when your fingers were toying with the button of his pants the way they were. How you were lowering his zipper with agonizing slowness to thumb at the dampened fabric clinging to the head of his length. How you were palming him through two measly layers of cloth, while he could barely manage the composure to lower the straps of your dress.

Kagami groaned and pressed his forehead into the wall, letting an unruly segment of hair brush your cheek as he leaned further into your touch. You traced the shape of his shaft through the bulge of his boxers, thumb working against the ridge of his erection to draw heat into his blood and arousal into his core.

His hips bucked into your palm, arms beginning to tremble with the strain of pleasure surging through his veins. He visibly shuddered when you pressed a kiss to the line of his neck, your hand already working to slip his waistband down and expose the rigid throb of his flesh to the cool air of a late autumn night. You had no complaints when he sauntered over to your dining table and set you down on the polished wooden surface, sliding his mouth over yours somewhat messily as he tipped your head back to drink in the passion on your breath.

His tongue traversed the seam of your lips and soon became entangled with your own, letting the slick slide of motion trap a series of moans between his teeth every time each deep thrum of sensation bubbled up the back of his throat. His length pulsed hot into the heft of your palm as you stroked him to full hardness, and you could plainly feel his wetness glistening against your skin like the heavy drip of your own arousal, which had long since begun to gather between your legs.

He swore unchastely when you broke the kiss to lick up the line of his jaw and nip down the edge of his ear, and though his breaths were still coming in harsh, uneven pants, he felt a bit less helpless by the time he finally managed to work his fingers around the lacy band of your underwear. He was slow to roll the flimsy fabric down the smooth expanse of your legs, even dropping to his knees as he did so, but when he looked up with subordination in his gaze and you looked down with daring in yours, it only took but a second for him to part your thighs and slip his tongue between your folds.

You whined and hooked the bend of your knee around his neck, pressing your palms back against the glossy surface of the tabletop as Kagami’s lips formed around the shape of your slit. You let your head roll back between your shoulder blades, eyelids batting through a flutter of pleasure and then closing completely when stimulation struck thunder in your core.

He rolled your clit under his tongue and pushed a hand against your thigh, spreading you open further for him to lap at the slippery perimeter of your entrance. A breathy sigh caught in the curve of your throat as you arched your spine through heated bliss, letting your weight fall back onto your forearms when you felt Kagami’s hand skid up to cup your ass and lift your hips against his mouth.

You had to dig your heel into the small of his back to get him to stop, and even before he finally did, he already had that shadowed-over, flame-glazed look in the clouded depths of his eyes that signaled the sort of focus he wore every time he successfully managed to spark electricity at the base of your spine and zap the surface of your skin with tingling chills of sensuality. You could feel the hairs on the back of your neck rise in anticipation as Kagami licked a slick slather of moisture from his lips, tongue flicking out from between the pink-tinted swell of his flesh, before slowly rising to his feet.

“Fuck me already,” you exhaled, parting your legs wider still to make room for the broad edges of his frame. He was still mostly clothed, shirt merely untucked at the corners and pant zipper lowered just enough to release the flushed warmth of his erection. His tie still hung around his collar, knot loosened yet not entirely undone, but it hardly seemed to bother him because he paid the satin sway of fabric no mind as he rolled the cuffs of his sleeves up to his elbows and worked to fit a condom over the smooth expanse of his length.

You draped an arm around the nape of his neck and let him kiss you, gasping hot into his mouth as he rocked forward to sheathe himself in the wet pulse of your slit. He breathed out a strained groan and tilted his hips against your own, catching skin on skin as he leaned into a cautious thrust. His lips shifted against your throat and you whimpered through the slow slide of his body, savoring the way friction poured into your core as he began to fall into a steady rhythm.

It was exhilarating, like a cool rush of wind on a humid day. It was flawless, like the alignment of glittering stars against a black blanket of midnight. It was sweltering like a wave of fire straight from the sun, intense like the passion throbbing in your blood and the devotion etched into your flesh. It felt perfect in every conceivable way, but when so much of the rapacity in you was beating against the cages of your chest, scraping at the marrow of your ribcage with greed and lust and everything in between, it took all of your self-control not to outright demand for more.

“Come on, Taiga,” you moaned, oscillating your hips in tandem with each smooth sway of his own. “Fuck me senseless. Fill me up with your thick, hard cock.”

“Christ,” he shuddered, letting the salacity of your words drip cold down the back of his neck. He emitted a breathy moan and bore his weight against his palms, bowing his head through flustered humility, and that was when the thrusts started to come faster.

“H-harder,” you urged, fingers digging into the back of his shirt. “Don’t you want to punish me for teasing you all night long? Is this r-really all I’m going to get?”

It was like a switch had flipped in him. Maybe it turned the carnality of his nature on, or maybe it just turned the tenderness of his restraint off. It could have even been both, potentially, but all you really knew was that Kagami had you on your feet in a heartbeat, flipping you over until your abdomen was pressed flat against the tabletop before slamming into you again and fucking you from behind. He snagged a fistful of your hair in his grasp and let the weight of his palm rest firm against your head, holding your cheek in place against the hard surface with just enough force for you to feel his dominance, but not enough to draw pain through the tension in your neck.

You cried out as his hips snapped forward, stern and unforgiving like the hunger in his vitality. You could hear him moaning through pure, animalistic pleasure, your own frantic whimpers mixed in with the grunts churning through the sculpted depths his chest, but not once did you doubt the satisfaction pooling in the pit of your stomach and sifting through the furl of your toes, not even when Kagami pressed his other hand to the small of your back and shoved your body back down against the rigid plane of lustrous oak beneath your trembling form.

“You like that?” He groaned, drawing his hips back only to whip them forward unrelentingly. “You like the way I’m fucking you right now?”

Suddenly his gasps were ghosting ragged against the back of your neck, his torso blanketing your flesh in warmth and the hard definition that came with toned musculature, and you found yourself starting to realize just how difficult it could be to focus on the articulation of his speech when his teeth were at your shoulder and he was pounding into you at such an angle.

“Yeah, I bet you like it. You’re so wet and tight I can barely stay in you.” Kagami left bite mark after bite mark all the down the curve of your spine, never breaking the skin but always making you jolt at the hot swipe of his tongue. He groaned against your flesh, breath cooling a bead of sweat that followed the indentation of his teeth, but by the time he finally spoke again, his voice was barely more than a faint whisper.

“ _Nngh_ —fuck, I’m so close… C-come on, baby. Come for me.”

You bit your lip around a muffled cry and clenched your hands into fists as the pressure built in your core, climbing higher and higher until you could all but see your climax just beyond a horizon of pleasure. Kagami’s hips were stuttering but he kept up the same blinding pace as he tugged you back by your hair, lifting you off the table just enough to snake a hand between your thighs and work your clit through searing heat.

“Y-yes, Taiga, right th-there,” you whimpered, your legs beginning to quiver with the threat of your impending release. You clutched his wrist for support as he dropped the hand from your hair in favor of wrapping his fingers around your neck, squeezing just enough to incite a flicker of fear and excitement behind your eyes. The ridge of his length kept brushing that same, perfect spot, and when his fingers were tracing your clit with such force, making your hips buck in tandem with each and every hard smack of his own, it became impossible for you to hold back.

You let out a hoarse cry and felt your back curve against Kagami’s chest as sensation flooded through you, skipping static across the surface of your skin in red-hot bolts of stimulation. Fire flickered up from the pit of your stomach and your knees nearly buckled as passion flooded your core with pleasure and pain, leaving you to moan through a series of high-pitched whines until your body slowly began to fall limp from the exertion of your orgasm.

Kagami followed soon after, sinking his teeth into the curve of your shoulder as gratification spilled hot into the sleeve of latex sheathing his length. He grunted fierce and primal through the tremble of his lungs and drove his hips forward one last time before stilling altogether, letting his shaft pulse against the smooth lining of your inner walls as his release slowed to a mere dribble of pale fluid, and then he withdrew with a quiet groan.

You sucked in mouthful after mouthful of sweet air, panting harsh alongside the pounding ricochet of your pulse as fulfillment quelled the desire boiling in your blood. You caught yourself on the edge of the table, palms slipping through sweat and unsteadiness against the cool, flat surface. Kagami had left, likely to dispose of the used condom, but he returned quickly and you had to smile when you felt him against you again, face pressed tender into the crook of your neck and arms gentle as they wrapped your body in a shield of protectiveness.

“Did I… um…… did I hurt you?” The inquiry was no more than a murmur against your skin, but it was enough to make your lips stretch wider over your teeth as his cheek caressed the slope of your shoulder. He pressed a careful kiss to the freshly throbbing wound left at the peak of his breaking point, tongue lapping against the sharp grooves in your flesh as if he hoped it would be sufficient to heal the ache in your flesh.

“Don’t worry about me.” You hardly recognized your own voice as you reassured him of your wellness, and you were afraid he would refuse to believe you, but your tone must have been convincing because you felt him nod into your neck and breathe a slow sigh out through his nose, just standing there holding you close to him.

“I’m sorry I bit you so hard,” he mumbled, “…and pulled your hair like that.”

You could feel the warmth of repercussive uncertainty pulsing under his skin, and he seemed to feel awkward, though he hardly complained when you slid your palm under his hands to lace your fingers in between his own.

“I asked for it, didn’t I?”

Kagami finally smiled.

“Yeah… I guess you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at http://imagine-nsfw-basuke-things.tumblr.com/ for more sinful reader-insert adventures!


End file.
